just plain crazy
by another moment gone
Summary: Then you'll see--what you never believed; could be: you'll see." One-shot. Happy Valentine's day everyone! -another moment gone- R


**j** u **s** t **p** l **a** i **n ** c **r** a **z** y

* * *

-another moment gone-

* * *

_**[ONE SHOT]**_

* * *

a **r o s e**

He handed her a single rose.  
"A rose?" You heard her ask in her tinkering girlish voice. She sounded so ungrateful.

"Yeah," you saw him shrug. "A rose."

She looked at him for a moment then went back to studying the lonely blood red rose.

"A rose is so typical," she murmured to the rose in an unrecognizable tone. You clamped your mouth shut to keep from pouncing on her ungrateful—

"But you're not." He stated earnestly, feeling all so familiar.

"We all are typical." She said easily; leaving no room for contradiction, placing the rose gently on the bench. You watched carefully, staring in drastic anxiety.

"You're so strange," he mumbled, his eyes trying to figure her out.

"Thanks."

-:-

a **s m i l e**

You couldn't help but notice the way he smiled at her like she was best thing in his life. You're glad he's moved on. Seriously… you are.

"That holiday's coming up, again," he said quietly, playing with her long hair gently.

She insisted they stay out all night and stare up at the shining stars. He had not an ounce of fight left in his body.

"Yup. I know." She grinned up at him, the glow of the moonlight shining upon her pale white face.

He looked down at her, sighing slightly, pulling her small frame into his arms. Naturally she melted into his arms. That also seemed very familiar.

You watched, biting back every emotion that threatened to make an appearance through water works.

Like a reflex action, he kissed her head softly then stared back up at the sparkling stars. He thought of you.

"I like being under the moonlit sky," she said in the darkness, her voice wavering in his ears.

He looked at her, knocked out of his previous trance.

"Why is that?" His voice was full of wonder.

"I can memorize your voice more easily." She simply said, no shyness—just bluntness.

That, he did not feel was familiar.

-:-

a **m e l o d y**

They sat together in the utter silence, on different planets—yet on the same.

You noticed the way he had his arms around her in a more relaxed gesture. He used to be afraid you'd fly away from his arms; is he still afraid?

You saw them lay on the dewy grass under the sun's beaming warmth.

"Do you ever wonder what it'd be like if she was never gone?" She asked him, catching him off guard and slicing the once comfortable silence.

You watched him hesitate and his mind rack for an appropriate answer. You already knew his response because it reached the tip of his tongue.

"It'd be different." He said after a moment.

She nodded against his shoulder. "I knew that already though.

"Would you still be with me?" She locked eyes with his glassy orbs.

You knew what he wanted to say but you knew that he'd never say it.

"Yes."

She nodded, resting against his shoulder again, her lids shutting. He began humming a simple melody that you knew by heart.

-A melody that just so happened to be the same lyrical song that he composed for you on your fourteenth birthday.

-:-

a **w i s h**

He took her out for their four year anniversary as a couple. He took her to a very familiar restaurant and surprised her with a _very _familiar ring.

"Oh—wow." She didn't look surprised when he dropped to one knee, his eyes swimming with unshed tears.

You brimmed with your own tears.

"I love you more than I could possibly love anyone—" He began, ignoring your nagging voice that haunted his mind. "And I have never wanted anything more than for you to be mine forever—will you marry me?"

No tears spilled over her clear as the blue sky eyes, and but a earnest smile flashed across her milky white face.

"Yes."

-:-

a **b r o k e n h e a r t**

It was a Sunday; February 14th. It was Valentine's day. It was the day that he proposed to your best friend.

It was the mark of your death four years previously.

It was the start of something brand new,  
And the end of all you knew and had come to love and cherish.

He was getting married on your birthday.

* * *

**Review.**

Happy Valentine's Day everybody! Hope it was a fantastical day.

Lots of love,

-another moment gone-


End file.
